


Running Out Of Time

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, F/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Tony is trying to find the perfect gift for Maddie's birthday, but time is running out.





	Running Out Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Tony glanced at his watch as he turned down another street; it was getting late. If he didn't start heading back to the office inside ten minutes he'd be late – for the third day running – and Gibbs would _not_ be pleased, and that was putting it mildly.

It hadn't helped that rather than come up with one of his pat excuses, Tony had found himself stumbling over his words, which of course had made McGee and Ziva instantly suspicious and Gibbs even angrier. 

He didn't know why he didn't just tell them he'd been shopping for the perfect gift for his girl-friend's birthday. Except he did know; he didn't want to share Maddie yet, and telling anyone they were dating would mean questions and also him having to admit, to himself, how important she was.

No, for now, he wanted to keep her all to himself. So that was why he had stumbled over the reason he had been late. It was her birthday in two days time and he wanted to find her a special gift; the kind of present he hadn't given to other girl-friends. But thus far it had eluded him.

He was about to give in and return to the office when he spotted something in the dingy window of a run-down shop – not the kind of place he'd normally dream of going into. But it caught his eye and something dragged him inside; the same something made him pick the thing up: a figurine of a horse and a foal. Suddenly he knew this was it; this was the perfect present.

"I'll take it," he said, handing it to the rather moth-eaten man behind the counter.

The man took it from him, put it down on the counter, then sighed and said, "I had better tell you it has a flaw; that's why I have it for sale. It is a second and the big stores will not sell something that is not perfect."

"Where?" Tony demanded, he couldn't see anything wrong with it – not that horses were his speciality.

"Here," he man pointed to the ears of the foal. "The left one is larger than the right."

Tony frowned and looked. So it was and not only larger, but it was also slightly bent over at the tip. Maddie would love it; in fact Maddie would love it all the more simply because it wasn't perfect. He smiled at the man and pulled out his credit cards. "I'll still take it," he said. And then he found himself adding, "It's for my girl-friend, she loves horses and she'll really love this."

The man beamed at him. "And she is special to you, yes?"

Tony blinked and again to his surprise found himself saying, "Yeah, yes, she is. Very."

"She is a lucky young lady." 

"No," Tony said firmly. "I'm the lucky one." And he was. He really was. The day Maddie Tyler had walked into his life was the day his life really began.


End file.
